This invention relates in general to electric mobility scooters and more particularly, to an improved cruise control system for electric mobility scooters.
To operate any existing electric mobility scooter, a driver must press against a spring force of a throttle control, such as a single-ended or unipolar wig-wag throttle control, with their thumbs. If driving the scooter long distances, drivers will endure pain associated with pressing against the spring force of the throttle control with their thumb for a correspondingly long period of time.